


Things known to be true

by loracarol



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death, Stealth Crossover, canon compliant death, video game universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loracarol/pseuds/loracarol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wreck it Ralph fusion: “Captain America” is a game at an arcade, Steve has to learn how to adjust. </p><p>For avengerkink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things known to be true

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/12672.html?thread=28835712#t28835712) at avengerkink:
> 
> "The Avengers some of their various baddie equivalents are arcade heroes, with their various canon love interests being the most frequent players of their respective games (Pepper knows it's kid's stuff, but dammit she's still got the highest score on "Iron Man" after all these years and that is a point of pride.).
> 
> [...]
> 
> Go wild, go 8-bit, or go hi-def blu-ray, anons."
> 
> It's not quite what the OP requested, but I got the go ahead.

There are many things that Captain Rogers knows to be true.

His name is Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America.

He fights against Hydra, with his Howling Commandos.

He's in love with Peggy Carter.

His game ends with a black screen, and blue text:

> ** The Allies went on to defeat HYDRA with the help of Captain America **

This is the way it has always been.

\---

After the game is over, he hangs out with his men at the bar. Peggy's there too, and they always look at the dancer's wistfully. Neither of them were programmed to know how to dance, which is a shame; they would both have enjoyed it.

He laughs with them, and jokes around with Howard, when Howard isn't busy talking with Q from the James Bond game, and he talks to the ladies from the racing game, and he really just loves them all.

(He's not sure if that's his programming talking, but he doesn't mind.)

The best is hanging out with his friend Bucky- Bucky "dies" in one part of the game if Steve isn't good enough. He always comes back, but his death scene's still hurt.

\---

He doesn't really hang out with the other games that often (except for the racers, who've adopted him as their older brother of sorts), why should he? He's got a good family going on, good people, and anyway, he's the oldest of all the games at that arcade, sure pac-man's there, but his console is slick and new, and it's a reboot of the original game with new graphics, so he doesn't really count as much.

\---

One day Steve's game is turned off in the middle of the day, and when it's turned on again, something is different.

They're all crisper, cleaner, with sharper edges, and cleaner lines. They're gear has been updated, and Steve can see the individual cuts and bruises on each Commando's skin.

Then they start to fade away, one by one.

As each one fades, Steve can feel the echoes of a new memory lodge in his brain. New programming, as they die before his eyes.

Bucky vanishes, and all of a sudden, Steve holds the knowledge that Bucky died by falling off a train; the bad ending has become his reality.

> **The war against HYDRA was won, with considerable cost**

the narration says.

Peggy is looking at him, and she's fading too.

> **The hero known as Captain America crashed his ship to save the world from HYDRA's last stand.**
> 
> **Now, he has been woken up, 70 years after he crashed, and he finds himself in a new world.**
> 
> **But the world still needs his help:**
> 
> **Are you ready to help Captain America defend it?**

He remembers it all, now, remembers flying the plane to crash it into the ice, remembers his last conversation with Peggy, remembers the moment when he first wakes up, and realizes his loss, all of it.

He wants to cry.

It's not in his programming.

\---

Outside the game, the owner smiles, and pats the side of the game gently. He had been trying to get the update to Captain America for quite sometime, and he had finally been able to do so. Installing it had been a breeze, and the new game had slicker, sharper graphics.

He hoped the children enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that the way that I treated the video games in this universe is not completely correct to the "Wreck It Ralph" universe, however I had a story I wanted to tell, so I took some artistic liberties. :)


End file.
